


It Is What It Is

by nightsammy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsammy/pseuds/nightsammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen get kicked out of his apartment and Jared offers him to move in with him. Only problem? Jared's crush intensifies, and he doesn't know if Jensen feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen calls Jared up Monday evening, asking if he can come over. Jared says yes, a bit confused as to why Jensen even calls to ask. Usually he just shows up, but there's something about him. Jared had noticed earlier, while they were shooting, and as they end the call, he's left frowning, not really moving from the couch until half an hour later, when the doorbell rings.

He opens the door, finding Jensen smiling up at him. Something is off, but he doesn't question him. Just smiles back and steps inside to let Jensen in as well. It's pouring down outside, and even though Jensen just got out of his car, he's already soaking wet.

"I hope you weren't too busy," he mutters, glancing at Jared as he shrugs out of his jacket. Jared only shakes his head and grasps the jacket by reflex, hanging it on a rack before silently motioning for Jensen to sit down on the couch in the living room. Jensen sits down and Jared does too, having thought of bringing Jensen a beer but not sure if Jensen's staying the night or leaving.

"Is something wrong?" Jared asks after a while. Better to just ask than to let the silence become awkward. Jensen knows Jared better than anyone, and he knows that Jensen can see the look he's giving him. No reason to pretend he isn't worried. "You've been kind of weird today."

Jensen shrugs a bit before snorting. "I've got three days to get myself a new place to stay, before Pete throws me out."  
"What?" Jared asks, frowning more. "He's throwing you out?"  
Jensen only nods a bit. "Told me he was looking for a new place, that maybe he was going to move back to LA. Not like he told me anything before he actually decided to go through with that. He just walked in earlier this morning, all casual-like. Told me he was moving and that I had three days to get out."

"What an asshole," Jared huffs, shaking his head. Jensen only smiles a bit, but Jared can tell that he's kind of stressed out. Without really thinking about it, he blurts out. "Move in with me."  
Jensen's eyebrows arches up. Not like he's surprised, more like a question if Jared's sure. That maybe they should think it over. Jared only gives him another nod. Jensen's not allowed to argue.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jared realizes soon enough that maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. Not that he minds having Jensen around. It's exactly the opposite. Because Jared has a crush. He's had a crush on Jensen since the first day of filming. They'd met a few times before that, when they were meeting up for auditions and after they'd gotten their parts. But when they started filming, was also the day that they first got to really know each other. And Jared knew he was done for the same day.

Jensen is one of the funniest people Jared has ever met. He's not like Jared, he doesn't do these big gestures with his hands, and he doesn't get overly excited when he tells stories and jokes. He's sarcastic and keeps a straight face most of the time, but it cracks Jared up more than anything else. Jared is still trying to figure out how to make Jensen crack up easily, but the guy is seriously good at keeping a poker face.

Also, Jensen smells good. Jared could probably get lost in it. Before it was only his cologne, or aftershave. But now that they live together, it's so much more. The smell of him when he's just been showering, or the smell of him when he comes in from a workout session. And the worst of all is when he comes down the stairs in the morning, smelling of sleep.  
How his hair is sticking out and up in every direction, how he sometimes picks up the wrong t-shirt and grabs Jared's, walking around in the house they share with a few sizes too big AC/DC shirt. It makes Jared want to punch something or choke himself with a pillow, because it's all just too much.

Jensen's straight. He dates women and he talks about women. Jared knows for a fact that Jensen owns straight porn, and one time he found a pair of red panties in the basket of dirty clothes. Of course, Jensen could be bisexual, but Jared hasn't really seen any signs that Jensen is, and he's definitely not interested in Jared if he was.

So yes, living with Jensen makes it harder to ignore his stupid crush. He tries really hard, but really? It only gets worse.

One Saturday they watch TV and Jensen ends up falling asleep. It's a small couch, and he ends up sleeping with his head on Jared's shoulder. He snores lightly, and Jared doesn't even pay attention to the TV after that, just listens to Jensen's breathing until he falls asleep himself.

On a Wednesday Jensen offers to buy Jared dinner. "You let me live here, it's the least I can do," he says, and Jared tries not to show how excited he is, because it feels like he's being asked out, but he's definitely not, and he shouldn't get his hopes up.

Two days after, when they're done shooting for the day, Jensen pulls Jared close just as they're about to head for the make-up trailers to get cleaned up. "Hey," he starts, hand still tightly holding Jared's arm. Jared arches his brows, because Jensen doesn't let go, and he looks like of frozen in place. "Yeah... Hey?"

Jensen lets go, chuckling a bit. "I wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to go and watch a movie tonight. I haven't done that in years."

Jared feels his stomach tie itself in knots, and he doesn't know how to respond right away, because this is different, somehow. This isn't like when Jensen took him out for dinner. Jensen seems nervous, in a way, and Jared forces himself to not think about it too much, because he'll most likely be disappointed. It's not a date. Just for fun.

"Only if you promise it's not a musical or anything," he snorts, and Jensen huffs and punches his arm, but he smiles and the tension leaves his body.

Not a date, not a date.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They end up watching some action movie. Jared doesn't really pay that much attention to the name of it or who's in it. Because they're pressed up close to each other, and he'd lie if he said he wasn't trying to reach for the popcorn at the same time as Jensen did. The movie is alright, kind of good even, and Jared's sure he'd like it even more if he wasn't so distracted. He keeps glancing down at Jensen's hand, how he's drumming his fingers down at the armrest, sometimes whipes his hand on it. He seems nervous, and Jared's gotta admit - it's kind of adorable.

An hour through the movie, he still hasn't stopped, and it's kind of stressing Jared out, so he tries to not think too hard about it as he grasps Jensen's hand and squeezes. He feels Jensen tense a bit, and he's about to let go, but then Jensen turns his hand and threads their fingers together. And okay, this was not what Jared was expecting.

He looks at their joined hands for a little while before turning his attention to Jensen's face. Jensen's already looking at him, expression read as 'are you okay with this?'. Jared's more than okay with this, so he just grins and squeezes Jensen's hand. Jensen smiles back, and Jared's pretty sure Jensen's blushing, because he rubs his neck with his free hand and looks down briefly before focusing on the movie.

The movie lasts another hour, but Jared can't remember anything from it. The popcorn bucket is left half-full, and just now Jared realizes that his hand is greased with butter and salt, and now sweaty from holding Jensen's hand for so long. It's kind of gross, but looking at Jensen, he doesn't seem to mind.

Still, as the lights turn on, they separate. It's not like they're followed by paparazzi or anything, but they're still actors with a TV show that can be recognized, and Jared doesn't even know what the whole hand-thing meant.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 Back home at Jared's house, they're both quiet, hanging their jackets on the rack and toeing off their shoes. Jensen's expression is hard to read, and Jared doesn't know if he can ask about what happened, or if Jensen wants to leave it. Turns out, he doesn't have to.

"That was second date, right?" Jensen asks, trying to sound casual but Jared hears that Jensen's nervous.

Jared's not sure what's happening to his voice, but he struggles hard to get the words out. So Jensen buying him dinner _had_ been a date. Jensen looks up at him, and the look says that he's slowly panicking because Jared just stands there, gaping at him.

He blinks and coughs a bit, trying to make himself look alive. "Yeah, yes... Yes, second date. The dinner and, yes... Second.. date."

 _Wow, Padalecki, smooth_ , he thinks.

It seems to ease the tension though, because Jensen chuckles a bit and looks at him like he actually thinks Jared's cute, and now Jared's the one who's blushing. There's another silence stretching between them, but this time the tension is different.

"When is it appropriate for me to kiss you?" Jensen asks, and Jared is turning into a blushing teenager because now he giggles. He shuts up right away and clears his throat, about to say something, but Jensen grasps the collar of his shirt before he gets a word out, and kisses him. Jared stumbles slightly and wraps his arms around him, opening his mouth as he feels Jensen's tongue licking at his lips.

Jared's the first one to pull back, needing to breathe. He hears Jensen whine and he chases Jared's lips, but ends up kissing his cheek and neck instead, pressing close to Jared and holding him tight against him. 

"Jen... Jensen," he chuckles, shivering a bit. "You gotta breathe, man."

Jensen stops and pulls back to look up at him, and then he breaks into a laugh, shaking and leaning against Jared as he does. Jared feels relief flow through him, as he was scared that this would get awkward when they realized what they were doing. It doesn't seem like this is getting awkward at all. Jared laughs too, nuzzling Jensen's neck briefly before pulling away. "You want a beer or something?"

"Yeah, thanks," Jensen nods, smiling as he steps away from him and walks into the living room, flopping down on his side of the couch. Jared brings him a beer and one for himself as well, and then they end up watching TV until they both fall asleep, Jared's head in Jensen's lap.

Jared had thought about this situation more than once - what would happen if he told Jensen about his crush. He'd imagined Jensen freaking out, or them ending up having really hot sex. Not ending up like this, doing what they've always done - drinking beer and falling asleep on each other on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared wakes up - surprised to find him and Jensen tangled up on the couch. Then he remembers the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you enjoy it! Kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated.

When Jared wakes up the morning after, he notices the painful kink in his neck first. He groans and tries to turn over on his back, but he can't. There's a heavy weight on top of him, too heavy to be a dog, and that's when he realizes and remembers the night before. His eyes flicker open, and by shifting his head to the side a bit he can see Jensen's face, smushed into his chest. Mouth hanging open as he drools on Jared's shirt. He forgets about the pain in his neck for a while, just kind of stares at the man sleeping on top of him, before the pain makes its appearance once again. He winces and tries to shift a bit without waking Jensen up, but it's too late. He feels Jensen move a bit and hears him yawn, before he tenses.

There's a silence that stretches between them, and Jared doesn't say anything, waits for Jensen to be the first one. Jensen slowly turns his head around, like maybe he thinks Jared's asleep and he'll wake him up if he makes sudden movements. Their eyes meet and Jensen stops moving, only shifting his eyes around Jared's face, searching for any signs that this is awkward and that he should move. Jared only smiles a bit, and he can feel Jensen relaxing. Jensen's whole body weights down on him again as he does, and Jensen smiles as well, bleary-eyed and sleepy-looking.

"Morning," he mumbles, stiffling another yawn as he looks at Jared. He hums softly and glances around, groaning. "I mean, not that I mind usually, but you're a bit too hard to sleep on," he mutters after a while, smiling softly at him before he drops his head down to use Jared's chest as a pillow again. He quickly lifts his head and grimaces, palming his own cheek and frowning when he realizes that he just dropped his face in his own drool. "Ew... Sorry about that."

Jared only snorts and shakes his head, silently telling Jensen that it's fine. He doesn't care. He has a moment of hesitation before he reaches out and rubs a hand up Jensen's arm, from his elbow to his shoulder. Jensen follow Jared's hand with his eyes and leans his head down on it when Jared squeezes his shoulder.

"I didn't expect waking up like this," Jared says, voice deep with sleep. He strokes Jensen's cheek with his thumb, and when Jensen lifts his head to look at him, he leans up. He doesn't really care that they both have morning breath, just kisses Jensen softly, nudging their noses against each other. Jensen gasps, seeming a bit surprised by the kiss, but goes along with it right away, leans into it and tilts his head for the best angle.

Jensen puts his palm against Jared's neck, squeezes at it slightly as he dips his tongue into Jared's open mouth. He moans, breathes hot against Jared's lips and sucks at Jared's lower lip, all while rolling his hips down. It's subtle, Jared barely registers it, but he can feel it. Can feel Jensen's hardening cock rubbing against his own, layers of fabric separating them. He's slowly growing hard as well, can feel his jeans tighten as it gets too much. He pushes at Jensen's shoulders suddenly, making them both sit up.

"I am not doing this fully clothed on a couch," he huffs, and then he's dragging Jensen along, up the stairs and into his own room. He walks backwards as he pulls Jensen close, tugs his shirt up from his pants and unbuttons it. "Jensen."

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm here," he mutters dumbly, and he chuckles a bit as he shrugs out of his shirt as soon as Jared's got it open. He pushes at Jared's shoulders, makes him fall backwards onto the bed, and then he climbs on top of him. Knees on either side of Jared's hips, he sits down, ass pressed against the bulge in Jared's jeans. They both groan and Jared reaches up, slides his hands on Jensen's hips, up his sides and over his chest. His nails gently slides over Jensen's nipples and Jensen shivers, jerks forward and groans.

"Kind of - kind of sensitive nipples," he mumbles, cheeks heating up slightly, and Jared sits up, leans forward and licks over one. Jensen knows he has sensitive nipples, but he didn't know how much it would turn him on to have Jared lick them. He grips at Jared's shoulder with one hand, the other grasping a handful of hair as he holds on. He rolls his hips down against Jared's erection, then pushes against his mouth. He does it again and again, loses himself in the rhythm, and he kind of forgets why they're there.

He yelps slightly in surprise when Jared flips them over and crawls in between Jensen's legs, thrusts his hips against Jensen's ass, moving like he's fucking him. Only that right now they're still dressed. "You drive me absolutely insane," he tells Jensen, and then he's stripping out of his own clothes before stripping Jensen from his as well. Suddenly Jared's hovering over him, naked and fucking gorgeous. Jensen has seen Jared shirtless countless of times, even a few times fully naked as well, but never like this. Now he's hard, he's flushed and panting, and he's looking at _Jensen_.

Jensen's pretty sure he's gaping, but he doesn't care. He's never imagined it being like this, and yeah, he's imagined it a lot.

"Jared, holy shit..." he whispers, eyes widening. Jared meets his eyes with his own, and they share a look before they both break into laughter. It eases the tension a bit.

And then Jared is kissing down Jensen's chest, pausing only to flick his tongue over one of Jensen's nipples first before moving lower. Jared has blown a few guys, he's not gonna lie, but Jensen's both longer and thicker than what any of the other guys were, so he pauses for a little while. Jensen seems to notice, mutters a silent 'Jared?' and shifts a bit, but Jared snaps out of his thoughts and leans down, takes the head of Jensen's cock in his mouth and sucks.

The noise that Jensen makes is the best noise Jared has ever heard. It's somewhere between a surprised gasp and a soft, delicious moan. He's never been good at deep-throating, allthough he intends to work on it. Meanwhile, he settles with wrapping his fingers around the base, squeezing and jerking everytime he pulls up with his mouth. He starts a rhythm, pulls up, circles the cockhead with his tongue and lowers his head down again, taking him as deep as he can. He licks and sucks, it's messy and he's kind of loud. Moaning and humming around it like it's the best thing he's ever tasted, and Jensen seems to love it. He rolls his hips, arches his back and groans. He slides fingers through Jared's hair and tugs, and suddenly he pulls at him hard, making Jared pull up and off him.

"What?"

"If you keep going like that I'm gonna come," he pants, and Jared nods, sitting up on his knees.

"Do you - uh," he pauses and looks at Jensen for a while, seeing him laying in front of him, spread out, flushed and panting. Jared's pretty sure he's gonna come soon, too. "You want us to, y'know..."

"Maybe not - I haven't..."

He doesn't really have to say more than that, Jared realizes it soon enough. Jared's the first guy Jensen's been with, and Jared can't help but grin at that. He quickly speaks up so it doesn't look bad. "Yeah, alright, we'll wait... We'll take our time," he murmurs, and then he leans down to kiss Jensen, before the man can say anything else.

So instead of going 'all the way', they end up rubbing against each other. Jared pushes Jensen's legs further apart, lets his cock rub against Jensen's ass cheeks a few times before he shifts, rubbing his cock against Jensen's instead. They find a rhythm, Jared pushing down while rolling his hips, and Jensen meeting his thrusts by rolling his hips up against him. Jared keeps himself up by supporting his arms on either side of Jensen's head, and he leans down, let his lips hover over Jensen's as they move, sharing each other's breath as they get closer and closer to orgasm.

Jensen's moans and gasps gets louder and he reaches down, wraps his hand around both of them and starts jerking them off. It takes Jared by a surprise and he cries out, nearly losing it then and there. The rub against each other faster, harder, and then Jensen's coming, shooting all over his own chest and hand, smearing the come out over both their cocks. Jared comes a few jerks later, and their come gets smeared together as he presses his chest against Jensen's and kisses him hard. He keeps rolling his hips down until they're both too sensitive to touch anymore, and he rolls off.

"That was..."  
"... Fucking awesome."

They glance over at each other and grins, and Jared turns onto his side, reaching out to rub the come over Jensen's nipples. Jensen jerks a bit in surprise at the touch and gasps, slapping Jared's hand away when he laughs. "Idiot."

"You like me," Jared mumbles, happily, and Jensen only shrugs.

"I guess now is the time to throw away those panties that keep floathing around," Jared jokes, grinning as Jensen flushes even more. "I mean, you don't need any girls here when you've got me, right?"

"Yeah, about that... Those are mine."

The silence stretches as Jared waits for Jensen to chuckle out a 'kidding, I'm kidding!' but it never comes. Instead Jensen just looks away, seemingly embarrassed.

"Well... Fuck," Jared mutters finally. "Next time you're wearing them."

The look on Jensen's face is absolutely priceless.

 


End file.
